legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Slayer: The Legend of Heroes
Dragon Slayer: The Legend of Heroes is a role-playing game developed by the Nihon Falcom Corporation. It is the sixth game in the Dragon Slayer line of games, and the first in the Legend of Heroes series. It was originally released in 1989 for the NEC PC-8801. Within the next few years, it would also be ported to the TurboGrafx-16. The PC Engine version was released in the United States for the TurboGrafx-16; it would be the only game in the series released in the US until the PSP remake of The Legend of Heroes IV: A Tear of Vermillion. In 1995, a version of the game was broadcast exclusively for Japanese markets via the Super Famicom's Satellaview subunit under the name BS Dragon Slayer Eiyu Densetsu. In 1998, a remake of The Legend of Heroes was bundled with a remake of Dragon Slayer: The Legend of Heroes II, and released for both the PlayStation and the Sega Saturn. Story Somewhere in the course of time lies Isrenasa, a world blessed of peace and tranquility. Surrounded by seas of sparkling cobalt, the lands of Isrenasa were once divided among five kingdoms: Farlalyne, Wyndgard, Norland, Sordis and Mortavia. One night, the prosperous Kingdom of Farlalyne was invaded by savage monsters. Despite the overwhelming odds, Farlalyne managed to prevail at the cost of its soldiers and the king. With no leader to rule, Baron Drax stepped up in place of the young 6-year-old Prince Logan, who was too young to succeed the throne. For the young prince's safety, the prince was sent to the Town of Exile until his 16th birthday. 10 years later, the teenage Prince Logan was raised freely while working hard before his coronation in 2 months time. However, the Town of Exile was attacked by monsters just as Farlalyne was. Logan managed to escape and discovered the truth behind the monster attacks were all Baron Drax's doing to usurp the throne. On a journey with new companions to meet, Logan's adventure begins to reclaim back the throne. Characters Main Characters *'Logan (Serios)' - The 16-year-old prince of the Farlalyne Kingdom and protagonist of the game. *'Ethan (Ryunan)' - A 32-year-old monk who joins the resistance against Drax. His real name is Evan, the third crown prince of the Norland Kingdom. *'Markus (Ro)' - A 22-year-old mage who specializes in fire magic. *'Giles (Gale)' - The 26-year-old grandson of the Great Bandit Giles, and 3rd generation to his name. He ran away to avoid taking up his grandfather's legacy. *'Sonia' - Aron's 20 year-old granddaughter, and member of the Resistance. Support Characters *'Mica (Tina)'- The 15-year old princess of the Sordis Kingdom, and Logan's fiancee. *'Sylvia (Felicia)' - The Queen of Farlalyne and Logan's mother. *'Elias (Rias)' - Logan's foster parent and educator. He sacrificed himself for Logan to escape. *'Aryn (Aaron)' - Elias's older brother, and leader of the resistance. *'Rowan (Jeston)' - The King of Wyndgard, Sylvia's older brother, and Logan's uncle. *'Magnus (Flirt)' - The King of Norland and Ethan's older brother. *'Theos (Artos)' - The King of Sordis. NPC Characters *'Hans (Germain)' - The maverick prince of Norland and King Magnus's younger brother. *'Liston' - The tax-hungry count working with Hans. *'Daniel (Pom)' - An adventurer. *'Morgan (Poward) '- A pirate captain who is friends with Giles. *'Samantha (Barbara)' - An elderly woman who works at Norland's annual Dragon Festival. *'Giles I' - The Great Bandit. *'Issac (Harry)' - A crazy inventor. *'Colin (Ralph)' - An archaeologist who is actually Giles's father, and son of the Great Bandit Giles. *'Koratov (Hans)' - President of the Mortavia Republic, and childhood friend of Giles. Antagonists *'Drax (Akudam)' - Baron of Farlalyne, and the main antagonist. *'Benjamin (Gordon)' - The so-called boss of Jagri *'Scott (Dorkas)' - One of Jagri's conflicts. *'Naja (Agneeja)' - A god of destruction from the ancient civilization. External links * Dragon Slayer: Legend of Heroes GUIDE (TurboGrafx-CD) and Dragon Slayer: Legend of Heroes PREVIEW at TurboPlay Magazine Archives Navigation References Category:Dragon Slayer series